


Blue eyes and wandering lips

by kamttue



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Possessive Behavior
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamttue/pseuds/kamttue
Summary: 만약 마이클에게 좀 더 제대로 된 상담사와, 친구 몇이 있었다면 적절한 조언을 받아 황소고집을 꺾는 법을 배우고, 가족들과 나름대로 원활한 소통을 할 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 마이클은 인복이 더럽게도 없는 남자였고, 분당 값을 매기는 속물 상담사와, 함께하는 시간 중 8할은 위법을 저지르고 나머지 2할은 술과 약에 찌들어 있는 정신 나간 절친 에게 적절한 조언을 받기는 무리였다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 이 게임이 내게 영원불멸할 OTP와 터널증후군을 남겼다. 제목은 모두가 아실 그 노래에서 따왔습니다.

툭 까놓고 보면 마이클 드 산타가 함께하기 나쁜 동반자는 아니었을 것이다. 호쾌한 성격, 걸쭉한 입담, 제 사람은 아끼는 성격 따위는 친구로 함께하기 탁월했다. 다만 그에게 주어지곤 하는 상황과 그의 성격이 영 아귀가 들어맞지 않아 대부분의 사람들이 그를 다혈질의 위험종자 정도로 여기게 되는 것이 안타까울 따름이었다. 굳이 그를 소시오패스 라고까지 부를 필요도 없다. 남자는 가족을 (제 방식으로나마) 사랑했으니까. 만약 마이클에게 좀 더 제대로 된 상담사와, 친구 몇이 있었다면 적절한 조언을 받아 황소고집을 꺾는 법을 배우고, 가족들과 나름대로 원활한 소통을 할 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 마이클은 인복이 더럽게도 없는 남자였고, 분당 값을 매기는 속물 상담사와, 함께하는 시간 중 8할은 위법을 저지르고 나머지 2할은 술과 약에 찌들어 있는 정신 나간 절친 에게 적절한 조언을 받기는 무리였다.

 

그렇게 최악의 상황과 최악의 인복이, 마이클의 급한 성미와 겹치고 또 겹치다 보니 마이클 드 산타에게 남은 것은 텅 빈 저택과 자신을 애증 하는 사이코패스 절친 뿐이었다.

 

“Well, Fuck 'em. M. 어차피 네 앞길만 막는 존재들이었어.”

 

술에 절어 우울함이 바닥을 찍은 마이클에게 트레버가 속삭였다. 프랭클린은 맥주를 홀짝이다 그 소리에 소리 없이 기겁하고 결국 입을 열었다.

 

“음, T… 그건 좀 아닌 것 같은데…”

“Shush, 프랭클린. 아빠들이 이야기 중이잖니.”

 

대체 누가 누구의 아빠라는 건지. 두 사람이 그에게 가지는 기묘한 부성애가 프랭클린은 언제나 당황스러웠다. 언제나 그 같은 아들을 원했다던 마이클은 그렇다 쳐도, 트레버는… 하지만 그건 지금 신경 쓸 문제가 아니었다. 

 

“멍청하게 굴지 말고 다 잊으라구 친구. 이건 좋은 기회야. 어차피 시간문제였어. 결국 네 곁을 지킬 사람은 정해져 있다니까? 평범한 종자들은 우리 같은 사람들을 이해하지 못 해. 응? 알잖아…”

 

고개를 처박고 술잔만 홀짝이던 마이클이 그 말에 느리게 고개를 들었다. 판단력을 잃고 혼탁해진 푸른 눈이 천천히 깜빡이다 트레버에게 향했다. Hey, Buddy. 그런 마이클을 내려다보며 중얼거린 트레버가 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 먹이를 포착한 짐승의 그것 같은 사나운 웃음을 알아차린 것은 프랭클린뿐이었다.

 

“…하지만 난 그들을, 끅. 사랑해. T… 아만다…”

“알아, 알지. 그럼… 그런데 그녀는 널 사랑하지 않는 게 분명하잖아. 안 그랬으면 널 이렇게 떠났겠어? 씨발, 널 좀 봐! 불쌍한 녀석 같으니라고…”

 

트레버가 과장 된 어조로 탄식하며 마이클의 머리를 감싸 안았다. 배신자니, 유다니, 역겨운 뱀 새끼니, 하며 남자를 잡아먹을 것처럼 굴던 평소와 다르게 손바닥 뒤집듯이 어울리지도 않는 인간미를 뿜어내는 트레버의 모습은 프랭클린을 괴리감에 몸서리치게 하기 충분했다. 그러거나 말거나 트레버는 마이클의 귀에 음이 엇나간 자장가를 흥얼거리기 시작했다. 마이클은 자신의 머리를 감싼 트레버의 품에 어어… 하고 혼란스러운 신음을 뱉었지만 트레버는 아랑곳하지 않고 쉬쉬 하며 마이클의 등을 나머지 손으로 토닥거렸다.

 

“괜찮아, 이 친구야… 내가 여기 있어. 알았지? 언제나 있을 거야. 걱정하지 않아도 돼.”

 

프랭클린은 트레버의 토닥거림과 낮은 속삭임에 잠의 수마로 잠겨가는 마이클을 조용히 지켜보았다. 얼마 지나지 않아 마이클이 트레버의 허벅지를 베게 삼아 완전히 잠에 빠져들고. 프랭클린은 들고 있던 캔을 테이블에 내려놓았다.

 

“방금 건 야비했어요, T."

“네가 뭘 알겠냐, 꼬마야."

“…적어도 마이클의 가족이 마이클을 사랑한다는 건 알죠.”

 

살짝 날카롭게 튀어나온 대꾸에 트레버가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

 

“하! 웃기고 있네. 그년은 거머리일 뿐이야. 이 녀석에게서 돈만 빨아 마시다가 녀석의 진짜 모습을 보니까 겁을 집어먹고는 도망쳐버린 거머리 년!”

 

트레버의 성 난 목소리에 마이클이 살짝 뒤척였다. 으으, 낮게 신음하는 마이클을 트레버가 재빨리 달랬다. _괜찮아_ _,_ _자라고_ _._ _친구_ _._ 이정도면 눈앞의 신실한 친구를 연기하는 남자와, 오늘 아침 자신을 바라보는 눈이 마음에 안 든다며 지나가는 행인을 반 쯤 곤죽으로 만들어 놓은 불안정한 범죄자가 동일인물인지 의심스러울 정도다.

 

“T… 평소에 궁금하던 게 있었는데. …혹시 그를 좋아해요?”

 

프랭클린의 물음에 트레버가 실실 웃었다. 그리고 프랭클린은 그것이 마치 아주 나쁜 징조처럼 느껴졌다. 절대 건들 여서는 안 될 어떤 역린 같은 것을 건들인, 그런 기분.

 

“어떤 걸 묻는 거야, 응? 내가 이 녀석이랑 진득하게 떡이나 치고 싶냐, 뭐 그런 거?”

“Damn it, Man! 그렇게 직설적으로 말할 필욘 없잖아요!”

 

트레버는 질색하며 물러나는 청년의 얼굴에 킬킬, 경박한 웃음을 던져주며 자기 몫의 맥주를 마시기 시작했다. 몇 시간 지나 사지분간을 못할 정도는 아니지만, 트레버가 보여주었던 기묘한 일면을 넘기기엔 충분하게 취한 프랭클린이 비틀거리며 트레버의 트레일러를 나섰다.

 

트레버는 무어라 이름 붙이기 미묘한 얼굴을 하고 깊게 잠든 마이클을 내려다보다 끝내 히죽 웃었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 몹시 영어한 이 곳에서 한글이란 불모지를 개척한다. 누가 있으면 코멘트로 생존신고좀 해 주세요.. 고국의 사람이 만나고 싶습니다. 인사 한번만 해요...(오열


End file.
